falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Prep School
}} Prep School is a miscellaneous quest in Fallout 4. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough After completing Traffic Jam, Deb will tell the Sole Survivor to speak to Kessler, who also has a job to be done. Kessler is looking for someone to discreetly remove Bunker Hill's raider problem. In the past, they paid off Judge Zeller and his gang of raiders to leave their caravans - and the town itself - alone. Recently, though, Zeller's been demanding more money, then attacking the caravans regardless. Kessler would like the player character to kill Zeller and eliminate the raider problem once and for all. If a hard Charisma check is passed, Kessler will not raise the monetary reward. However, she will provide some extra ammunition, as well as 2 Med-X and 2 stimpaks. Even if the job is refused, the objective is added. Judge Zeller and his gang are located in the East Boston Preparatory School, due east of Bunker Hill (across the water and just north of Boston Airport). The school has three floors and can contain anywhere from a dozen to 30 raiders. The self-appointed Judge Zeller holds court on the third floor, where he can be dispatched like any raider boss. With him and all of the other raiders killed, one is free to pick the locks on the three prison cells and free the caravan prisoners. They must be spoken to before they will actually start running out of their cells and the objective updates. Return to Kessler to receive the reward, namely 400 caps and the ability to build trade caravan posts at settlements. Quest stages Notes * Even if the location was cleared previously, Judge Zeller and his raiders will still inhabit it during this quest. * Nick Valentine, Piper, Preston Garvey, and Hancock love it when the objective to free the survivors is completed. Codsworth, Curie, Danse, and Deacon like this. Cait, MacCready, Strong, and X6-88 don't react at all. There are no further companion reactions during any dialogue in this quest, either when accepting or turning it in. * Grants the caravan trading post as a buildable object in workshops. This will allow Bunker Hill merchants to regularly travel to settlements and trade, setting up wherever the trading post is built. * Completing this quest will not make Bunker Hill available as a settlement, thus the workshop remains unusable. If The First Step has been completed, a dialogue option asking to join the Minutemen will be available. If this dialogue is selected, Kessler refuses to ally with the Minutemen, stating that they abandoned Bunker Hill in the past and cost a lot of people their lives. Even if the player states afterwards that things have changed, this will be insufficient to convince her. Thus, the only way to add Bunker Hill as a settlement is to complete The Battle of Bunker Hill or to be Banished from the Institute. Bugs * If you previously cleared the location and decided to free the prisoners before accepting Kessler's quest, the miscellaneous quest item "rescue any caravan survivors" will still be on display after finishing the quest. The quest itself will finish and you will get the settlement item trading post and the quest will not show up if one uses "sqt" in the console. * If any caravan survivors are killed before speaking to them (thus "rescuing" them for purposes of the objective), it will be impossible to update the objective and complete this quest. Category:Fallout 4 miscellaneous quests pl:Szkoła wstępna ru:Убить Зеллера и Спасти уцелевших торговцев uk:Вбити Зеллера і Врятувати вцілілих торговців